The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Tequila Sunrise’ characterized by semi double flowers of yellow with rose colored tips. The new Geum was raised as a seedling from a controlled cross of Geum ‘Mango Lassi, not patented, and Geum ‘Flames of Passion’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,730, patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2005. The selection of the new plant was due to its' combination of yellow and rose colored flowers. Asexual division have been the means of reproduction. Division propagation has taken place at a nursery Hebron, Ill. since 2006. The new Geum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after dividing over 30 two year old plants resulting in over 1200 divisions from 2006 to 2008.